


Midnight Lover

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Human!Prussia, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Possessive Behavior, Pru likes having his blood drank, Romance, Vampire!Russia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Convinced by his friends to go to a club with the intent to have a one-night-stand and thus lose his virginity, Gilbert encounters a tall man named Ivan who is not as human as he first seems.





	Midnight Lover

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _When Ivan finally pulled back, Gilbert's eyes went wide with fear. Those soft lavender eyes were now...shimmering, his sclera gone completely black, and his mouth — fangs were poking out between parted lips._
> 
> ****
> 
> ** [Posted: August 12, 2019]   
**
> 
> I've been thinking about a vampire AU for a while. I thought about revamping (lol get it? re_vamp_ing) an old story of mine called World of Wonder, but I realized that over the years I've written a few RusPru vampire AUs, but all of them had Gilbert as the vampire, so this time I wanted to write Ivan as the bloodsucker.
> 
> Also I just wanted to write some smut. Don't @ me. 
> 
> To be honest, I'm not sure I really like this fic anymore, but I didn't just write 12k words in 3 days to not post it.
> 
> Set in modern day AU where supernatural creatures exist but are overall seen as myths or very rare and not really seen in human society.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so long.

The loud music thumped in erratic rhythms around him. The mass of sweaty bodies on the dance floor writhed to the music, groping at each other and grinding. Gilbert felt left out, but he wasn't interested in them. He wanted someone special, one singular person.

His friends convinced him to go to the club, claiming that he needed to loosen up and have some fun, find someone to "play" with. A one-night-stand. They wanted Gilbert to finally get laid. As a twenty-four-year-old college student, he felt weird for still being a virgin. Or at least, other people made him feel weird for it — He didn't understand why it was an issue that he hadn't fucked. Or been fucked. Though he wanted to, preferably get fucked, that is; he just never found anyone worth the time, and the idea of a one-night-stand felt too weird. Or that was what he thought until a certain person caught his attention.

Across the club and leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed was a gorgeous man with ash-blond hair. He was wearing a long black coat and a scarf, which seemed like it'd be too hot for the summer and inside a club. Gilbert stared at him and shifted from left to right to keep a line of sight on him through the crowd between them. The man was hot and he wanted to talk to him. But how would he do that? And why did he feel pressure to go after him? 

A chill shuddered down his spine when the man turned his head, eyes slowly glancing up to meet his, and a little grin appeared on the other man's lips. Gilbert felt his throat tighten and his lips pulled in to form a thin line, and heat pooled in his lower abdomen.

The man was beckoning him silently, motionless. He knew Gilbert was watching, knew he was thinking he was hot. 

Gilbert stumbled a bit but began to push through the crowd, curving around most of them to try to get to the other. In the chaos, between the color and sound, he lost visual on the other and panted out in disappointment as he looked around. A hand gripped his shoulder and he twisted to see who it was. Standing a good seven inches over him was the stranger he had been trying to find. He gazed down at him with a soft smile and beautiful lavender eyes.

"Looking for me?" the man asked him. Gilbert nodded once as if in a trance. All he could think was that the man was so gorgeous. A cold shock went through him when the man took his hand; his skin was cold to the touch. The next thing he knew he was being led by the hand out a few back doors and soon they were outside in the humid night air in a darkened alley lit by a single fluorescent bulb hanging above. The stranger twirled on his heels fluidly and guided Gilbert against the brick wall. The man looked straight through Gilbert with bright eyes that shone with hunger. As the man leaned in and downward to him, Gilbert suddenly laughed nervously and put his hands up to block the man's body from getting closer.

"S-So, what's your name?" Gilbert asked with shake to his voice.

It was obvious to the man's ears and eyes that this one was unsure; a million thoughts were racing through his head, yet all of them wanted him.

"Ivan," he answered and attempted to lean in again. "Didn't you come here to kiss me?" he asked.

Gilbert blushed and looked away.

"I...I think so..."

"You think? Your body is aching for it, I can tell." Ivan said and gently ran his hand down Gilbert's arm, feeling the goosebumps raising his arm hair. _'He's nervous...'_ he thought.

"I'm uh, pretty new to this stuff." 

"Ah, I see." He closed his eyes. This was a pleasant surprise. _'No wonder he smells so good.'_ Ivan smiled sweetly at him and began to rub Gilbert's arms. "And your name?"

Gilbert felt stupid then.

"I'm Gilbert," he said and glanced down to his arm. The cold touch should have worried him but he didn't care.

"What a lovely name," Ivan commented. "Don't worry, Gilbert, I'll be gentle with you. Just push on me if you want me to stop." Ivan slipped closer and pressed his body against Gilbert's. The sudden proximity made Gilbert's heart jump and he felt heat pulse through him. His hands went up and gripped Ivan's shoulders as he pressed even closer, their torsos and hips connected. Ivan held Gilbert's arm with one hand, the other reached up and touched his chin as he kissed his cheek; his lips were cold like his hands and Gilbert shivered. 

Despite wanting this man, Gilbert felt like he was about to be devoured. 

Ivan tilted Gilbert's chin up so he was looking at him. He smiled and rubbed his thumb against his pale lips and then leaned down to kiss him. Gilbert's body tensed up a little and he gripped Ivan's coat, but Ivan continued to kiss him. It was gentle and slow. Ivan took his time and let Gilbert adjust to the new feeling of sharing a kiss for the first time; he could tell that these pink lips had never been kissed. He was pure.

The kiss escalated over a few minutes. Ivan gripped onto him more and held him firmly against his body, and Gilbert allowed it as he melted against him. Ivan widened the kiss and slipped his tongue in. The moment their tongues touched Gilbert grunted and made some other soft noises against Ivan.

It was sweet. When was the last time Ivan had had such a sweet encounter with a human? A hundred years, perhaps longer? Instead of just ravishing this human in some dark alley, he wanted to take care of him, to love him gently and hold him. Something told him that Gilbert deserved it as well.

Ivan pulled away and savored the pure look of lust on Gilbert's face. His cheeks were flushed bright pink and he was panting heavily already and looked so unsure of what to do with himself. Ivan gave his cheek another kiss and then moved his lips to Gilbert's neck. He kissed a few times, Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut and his heart jumped. Ivan's tongue then licked slowly up his neck.

"W-Wait," Gilbert stuttered and pushed on Ivan's chest, but he didn't budge; it was like trying to push a boulder. When Ivan finally pulled back, Gilbert's eyes went wide with fear. Those soft lavender eyes were now...shimmering, his sclera gone completely black, and his mouth — fangs were poking out between parted lips.

A monster.

Gilbert screamed but immediately found a hand slammed over his mouth to stifle him. He wiggled and pushed against Ivan as fear took over his body. He'd heard of monsters in the night but he never believed them, and now one had him in its clutches, ready to devour him. Ivan's strength outmatched his and he pulled Gilbert against him, carefully he slid to the ground with Gilbert and pushed between his legs, pinning him against the wall. Gilbert continued to let out muffled screams as he pushed and hit Ivan's arms and tugged on his clothes, tears filling his eyes.

"_Please_," Ivan whispered urgently and hugged Gilbert tight. "Please don't scream." Gilbert's eyes went wide. He heard a plea in Ivan's voice like he was sad. "I promise, I won't hurt you." Ivan felt Gilbert's body relax a bit so he pulled back and looked at him.

Still, Gilbert felt terror at those fangs and glowing eyes. He couldn't believe the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Ivan said. "You just smell so good, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to taste..." Ivan glanced away in shame and Gilbert saw it. "But I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."

Gilbert's breathing normalized a little and he slowly nodded. Ivan smiled hopefully and pulled his hand away carefully. Gilbert panted out and coughed a little.

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized again and gently wiped at Gilbert's wet eyes.

"Are you...a vampire?" Gilbert asked. He'd heard vampires were terrifying beasts of the night who preyed on weak humans and sucked their blood until they were dead, but Ivan seemed different. Until now Gilbert had doubted if the creatures even existed.

Ivan laughed softly.

"I am. I'm actually five-hundred years old, I was turned around your age I think."

Gilbert looked surprised. "five-hundred years...wow."

Ivan chuckled and gave him a coy little smile.

"So, shall we continue? Or do you want to stop? I can make you forget all of this, if you want."

Gilbert suddenly perked up.

"No! I... We can continue," he said and looked away shyly; he couldn't believe he was still going along with this. "We should...go somewhere else though, I don't want to...do it here..." Ivan smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"So, your place?" Ivan suggested. Gilbert shook his head vigorously.

"No! I live in a dorm on campus with a roommate! I can't bring a—!" he lowered his voice. "A vampire back..."

Ivan pouted playfully. 

"I bet your roommate would be jealous. I bet they'd be surprised a virgin like you brought someone like me home."

"I-I'm not!" Gilbert denied. "Shut up! How can you possibly know that!?"

Ivan pushed his body closer.

"Oh I just know."

Gilbert was caught in Ivan's gaze and blushed darkly; those supernatural eyes were cutting right through him and made him weak. Finally, he turned his head away.

"Let's go to your house."

Ivan nodded and stood up, extending his hand to Gilbert to help him up. Ivan led him through the alley and to a parking lot. Gilbert got into his black car, and soon found himself being driven to a place he didn't know. He felt nervous, but not scared. Occasionally he'd glance over to Ivan and watch his hands grip the steering wheel; even that he was gentle with, yet his fingers wrapped firmly around the wheel. Just what would those hands do to him once they were home? He tried not to focus on it because when he did, he felt his already tight skinny jeans tighten more and he felt like he was burning up. How shameful of him.

Gilbert was expecting a spooky house, but it was a normal little home in a normal neighborhood, alongside other homes. Nothing spooky at all. Ivan helped him out of the car and then walked him up to the house. He unlocked the door and let Gilbert in, followed behind, and locked the door behind him.

The inside was dark, no lights on yet, and from what Gilbert could tell it was normal. Now finally inside, surrounded by everything Ivan, he felt that nervous knot in his stomach again. This was it, he went home with someone. He knew what came next.

Then, he felt arms wrap around his waist, Ivan's taller frame hugged him from behind, chin rested on his shoulder. Ivan inhaled Gilbert scent, smelling the fresh scent of shampoo on his hair.

"You're brave, coming to a vampire's lair," Ivan said and buried his nose into Gilbert's hair behind his ear. Gilbert swallowed and twisted in his arms. Feeling the wiggle, Ivan loosened his grip. "Sorry, I'm just teasing. I meant what I said, I won't hurt you. I want you, but I don't like hurting or forcing you humans."

Gilbert didn't know how to respond. He wasn't scared of Ivan being a vampire, not really, not anymore. It was all new for him. Being touched made him feel squeamish and weird. His body was feeling a flood of new sensations, but Ivan knew just what to say to make him feel safe.

Ivan let go of him and moved in front of him. He lifted Gilbert's hand, kissed it, and then began pulling him through the dark. He brought him to the bedroom and flipped the light on. Gilbert squinted and blinked a few times to adjust, which Ivan did as well. The room was normal and neat.

Gilbert noticed a nice queen-sized bed pushed against the wall.

"What, no coffin?" Gilbert joked and looked to Ivan, who narrowed his eyes into a soft glare.

"Really? That's so outdated, and not comfortable at all. Do you have any idea how hard coffins are on the back?" Ivan rubbed his lower back and Gilbert chuckled. Such a pure laugh, it made Ivan feel his chest swell. 

"Sorry, I'm just joking," Gilbert said and scratched his neck. "I make bad jokes when I'm nervous."

Ivan's eyes softened and he stepped beside Gilbert, gently he took his hand and rubbed his skin with his thumb. 

"There's no need to be nervous, Gilbert, but I'll go as slow as you want me to. I promise I won't do anything you don't want." Ivan leaned his head on Gilbert's shoulder and snaked his other arm around him to hug him from behind. Gilbert was so warm in comparison to himself. It's been so long since he felt that type of warmth.

This wasn't at all how Gilbert imagined a one-night-stand going. Francis always boasted about his times with people, said they went back to a room and just ripped each other's clothes off, or didn't even get to take their clothes off beforehand and just had sex. That's what he always assumed it would be. That's part of the reason he never wanted a one-night stand. Ivan made it feel different, though. He'd never met him before but he felt like he'd known him for years. He was gentle and comforting, and perhaps he was a fool to think that about a vampire.

"So, shall we start?" Ivan asked next to his ear. He felt Gilbert breathe in deeply. "Take your time if you're not ready, there's no rush."

"What about you?" Gilbert asked and glanced to Ivan's face. He felt Ivan sigh against him.

"Oh, I could wait a hundred years for you, Gilbert." That comment made Gilbert blush. "You're different from the other humans I've met. You drive me wild yet make me want to protect you."

"Doesn't seem like I drive you wild..."

Ivan grinned.

"Are you upset that I haven't ravished you yet? That I haven't given in to my monstrous instincts and drained your blood? Or are you just upset that I'm not as horny as you are right now?"

Gilbert tutted and turned his head away.

"Whatever, it's not like I care."

Ivan chuckled and grabbed Gilbert's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, arm wrapped around Gilbert's body still, and kissed his neck before licking up to his jaw.

"I can play the part of a blood-starved vampire if you wish. You can be my thrall who knows it's wrong to love the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck but you just can't help it..."

Fangs poked Gilbert's flesh and he gasped, inhaling as much air as his lungs would hold. Ivan couldn't tell if it was his words that made Gilbert's heart beat faster or his fangs. Either way, it made him happy. He couldn't remember the last time he truly wanted someone like that. He'd hunted and enthralled humans out of a need to live, to keep his blood-lust low. He wasn't even hungry, he didn't have any desire to feed on anyone tonight, he was just bored. Then Gilbert showed up and turned his night upside down. He wanted to feed on Gilbert, make love to him, but he wanted to hold him and take care of him more than anything.

"You're quiet," Ivan commented. "Are you scared?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"No... I just don't know what to say..."

Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert's neck again.

"As long as you're okay with what's happening," he said.

"I am," Gilbert replied quickly, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

"Good. So shall we get on with it? You're starting to excite me now." Ivan hugged around Gilbert more, burying his nose into his white hair. "You smell like shampoo, did you bathe recently?"

"This morning," Gilbert answered.

"I see, but did you bath properly?"

Gilbert flinched and turned to look at Ivan.

"What? What does that even mean?" He asked but suddenly felt Ivan's hand on his ass.

"_Here_, my love. Did you wash here properly."

Gilbert's face went completely red and he turned away.

"I... I knew there was a possibility of having sex tonight, a slim one but....yeah, I did..."

Ivan smiled and let go of Gilbert, he circled him to stand in front of him and cupped his cheek.

"Good, I'm glad you came prepared. I have lube and condoms here, so you don't have to worry about that either." 

He held Gilbert's hand and led him to the bed, pushed him to sit down, and began to take off his long coat. Gilbert moved back onto the bed so he was in the center and watched Ivan strip down to a white button-up that was hidden under his dark coat and black slacks, Ivan unbuttoned the top few buttons and let part of his chest show. Gilbert didn't notice beforehand that Ivan's skin had a slightly gray tint to it; it was hard to see in the darker lighting, but now he really could focus on it. Ivan climbed onto the bed, knelt in front of Gilbert, and began to undo his boots. Fingers were putting on a show as he took his time pulling the laces of Gilbert's ankle boots loose, tugging on them occasionally. He pulled both off and slid his hands up Gilbert's legs to his thighs.

"You're so cute," Ivan cooed and slipped his fingers across the top of Gilbert's jeans. There were tight and formed to his body and very clearly displayed the erection growing in them. However, Ivan only unbuttoned them and moved back up Gilbert's body and held his jaw. "I want to keep kissing you until you need to take your clothes off." He saw that his words affected Gilbert, it was so easy to see when things aroused him. The cute way he blushed, shifted his body or whined.

As Ivan closed the distance between them, Gilbert wrapped his arms around his shoulders and let the vampire between his legs. The new sensation of weight pressing down on his groin made him hot but didn't have time to focus on it before Ivan's cold lips found his. Just as before the kiss was soft and sweet, full of small pecks and kisses before it escalated to tongues swirling around each other, pulling little moans and grunts out of Gilbert as Ivan expertly kissed him. Ivan's tongue slipped along his as he pulled out, leaving Gilbert with lips parted, panting heavily for him. He was so beautiful, so full of arousal, and it showed on his cheeks, in his eyes, and in the way that he clung to Ivan's body. 

Ivan went in again for another kiss as paid extra attention to Gilbert's tongue, making sure he licked and stroked every bit of it until he had Gilbert moaning under him. Slowly Ivan coaxed Gilbert down to lay against the bed and knelt over him, kissing him passionately. Gilbert's fingers loosened and then would tighten when a surge of pleasure shot through him; an action that made Ivan smile when he felt those fingers grip at hin. Ivan couldn't help but moan quietly into his mouth as well, feeling himself getting more and more aroused. 

The fact that Gilbert had come to him of his own free will, that Ivan hadn't used any magic to seduce him not even a little bit, made him feel alive again. Like he was special. Ivan hadn't felt that in so long.

"Ivan..." Gilbert groaned and turned his head, breathing heavily as if out of breath. "I want to take it off..." Ivan smiled upon hearing it. 

"Can I do it? I want to undress you," Ivan asked and touched the top of Gilbert's pants again. Gilbert looked away again in that cute timid way he did.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek quickly before moving back down. He parted the already unbuttoned front and saw the red fabric of his underwear peek through. Somehow Ivan thought it was fitting; the man was wearing all black and his skin was white, he was very monochrome, but even just seeing a small piece of the clothing, he thought red looked very good on him. Perhaps he was a bit biased though.

He gave a tug to the tight pants and heard Gilbert grunt.

"Lift your hips," Ivan instructed. 

Gilbert was embarrassed but did so, lifting his body slightly to allow Ivan to pull his pants down. Once his pants were at his knees, he realized that he was really getting undressed by someone and suddenly felt shy and nervous, and he moved his hands down to cover his obvious erection.

"W-Wait," Gilbert stuttered and Ivan looked up to see his face completely flushed, but his eyes were full of nerves.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked and moved to sit beside him. "Did I do something?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"You're fine. It's just... I've never even kissed anyone before tonight... I don't know what I was thinking, going along with a one-night-stand." Gilbert looked down at his thighs now out in the open, and his erection that was still poking up against his underwear. Then, he saw Ivan's hand reach over and rest on top of his.

"You don't want to have sex without it being with someone special, right?" 

Gilbert frowned as he thought about it. 

"I guess? Does that make me weird? People tease me about it, even my friends."

"No you're not weird," Ivan said. "It's sweet, and it's who you are. You can't force yourself to do something if you don't want it, even if your body gets aroused." Gilbert sighed and leaned against Ivan's shoulder. For a moment Ivan let him have a moment to relax before speaking again. "Gilbert, could I be special to you?" 

"You want to fuck me that bad?" Gilbert chuckled but he felt Ivan snake his arm around him and pull him closer. 

"No... I just don't want tonight to be the last night I see you..."

Gilbert blushed and looked to the side. He couldn't deny how the whole situation was making him feel.

"You're a weird vampire... Acting so human."

Ivan squeezed him. 

"I was human five-hundred years ago. I still have the feelings."

"I can tell..." Gilbert nuzzled his head against Ivan's chest. "I guess, I wouldn't mind...seeing you again..."

"Is it okay then? If I touch you?" Ivan asked. It was clear in his voice that he desperately wanted to hold Gilbert; it made Gilbert blush. 

"Just....go slow, okay?" 

Ivan kissed his cheek. 

"Don't worry, I was planning on being as gentle as I can. I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Ivan lifted Gilbert so he was between his legs, with Gilbert's back against his chest. "I'll start like this and make you feel good." Ivan's hand slid down Gilbert's chest, fingers slipped under his tank top and touched his belly. The cold touch made Gilbert hiss softly as his fingers grazed over his skin, they went up to Gilbert's chest and his hand flattened over his heart. 

"You're heart is beating fast. That's good, it means your excited, not scared."

Gilbert whimpered and sunk a bit as Ivan's fingers brushed over his nipple. Fingertips poked at it, prodded it up and down and Gilbert could feel it harden under Ivan's touch. Then Ivan pinched it and it hurt a little, but a gasp of pleasure escaped his mouth.

"You're sensitive. Have you ever played with your nipples before?" 

Gilbert covered his mouth and grunted as Ivan continued to pinch his nipple and roll it between his fingers.

"A few times, not really..." Gilbert admitted shyly as he watched Ivan's fingers move under his shirt. "It feels weird now..."

"Good weird?" Ivan leaned down beside Gilbert's ear.

"Yeah..."

"Good." Ivan kissed Gilbert's temple. Gilbert was so cute and didn't know so much about his own body. He kept pinching and rubbing Gilbert's nipple until he noticed that the man had begun to shift and move his legs. Glancing down, he saw a dark spot showing on Gilbert's underwear. Ivan smiled and slid his hand down to his belly.

"Should I give that some attention too? Seems like it wants it..."

"You really like to talk..." Gilbert grumbled. "It's embarrassing..."

"I like to know what my lover wants. Besides, talking during sex is important." Ivan reached down and tugged on Gilbert's underwear. The tug on his skin made Gilbert gasp. He was so sensitive and Ivan hadn't even touched him there yet. His hand rested on Gilbert's groin, fingers shifted over and touched closer, being cautious and carefully watching Gilbert's body for any reaction. When his fingers brushed along his shaft, Gilbert whimpered and turned his head a bit. Ivan blushed and felt his chest swell again. 

"Ivan..." The small moan made Ivan squeeze his eyes shut for a moment, he couldn't believe that he felt so much attachment to this human. He'd been alive for hundreds of years, met countless humans who he knew better than Gilbert, fucked many of them without a thought and took their blood, but this was the first time he felt attached and wanted something more. Even for a cursed being, fate was still pulling his strings and finding a way to give him happiness.

"Gilbert, can I...? Can I keep going? I want to touch you more." Ivan's voice was full of adoration and desperation. Gilbert gave a little nod and a soft 'yeah' in approval as he nuzzled back against Ivan. The vampire bit his lip and felt a fang poke in, but continued and gently placed his palm over Gilbert's erection. Between his legs, Gilbert squirmed and rubbed back against him as he gasped out the smallest noise of surprise. This was all new to Gilbert — Ivan had to remember that, but watching Gilbert twist like that, his legs still trapped by his pants like a makeshift restraint — it made Ivan burn with excitement.

At first, Ivan just held him, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other reached down between his thighs. He began to palm and rub in a slow, drawn-out manner in an attempt to get Gilbert used to the feeling before moving on. It didn't take long for Gilbert's cock to begin to poke out of his underwear even more and strain against it. That dark spot on the fabric had gotten darker and bigger and Ivan could feel it dampening his skin as he rubbed at it.

"Is it okay if you take it off now? It looks uncomfortable."

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before sitting forward. Ivan watched his back, admiring the smooth skin of his shoulders which wasn't covered by his tank top, how his shoulder blades moved along his back as he fussed with his clothes. Gilbert pushed his pants off of his ankles, finally free of them, and then moved his hands to his underwear. A part of him still felt nervous but he knew it was just because he'd never done it before. Maybe he was stupid to trust a vampire, but Ivan gave him no reason to distrust him, and somewhere inside Gilbert was unsure if Ivan truly was a vampire.

Shifting, Gilbert wiggled his hips as he pushed his red boxer-briefs down to his ankles. Ivan had thought they looked rather nice on him — a nice color and a snug fit, but the next sight was even better. Gilbert's cock sprung up a bit after being released; it was dripping fluid that had also stuck to his groin. He was smaller than average and the shaft was mostly pale like the rest of him, but towards the tip, it turned to a pretty pink that looked delicious. He looked messy and so erotic.

_'I want to taste...'_ Ivan thought as he stared at it, blushing softly at his thoughts. Gilbert didn't know what to do with his hands and tucked them down by his sides, anxiously shifting his fingers in the blanket. Ivan wrapped his arms around the smaller male and rested his head on top of his, his hands folding on Gilbert's stomach.

"You look so delicious, I want to eat you up," Ivan said with closed eyes. They opened and looked down Gilbert's body, how his legs were bent and positioned up a bit. Moving one hand, he reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around Gilbert; he tensed, arching his back a bit as he gasped, and pressed his head back against Ivan's chest. 

"F-Fuck, wait a second..." Gilbert covered his mouth and stared down at Ivan's hand around his cock. It felt amazing. The hand was slightly cold but somehow that made him more excited. Ivan didn't move much and simply, very subtly shifted his fingers and rubbed his skin. He knew that Gilbert just needed to get used to it, but didn't want to completely overwhelm him. 

"You okay? You're holding back..." Ivan asked, voice full of concern. He could see how aroused Gilbert was; it had to be affecting him by now.

"I'm fine, it was just sudden..."

Ivan sighed and wrapped both arms around Gilbert's waist. 

"Say, Gilbert... What do you want me to do?" he asked as he drew circles on Gilbert's belly. "Should I touch more and make you cum? Should I kiss you? Should I turn you over and make love to you right here? I don't know what's best for you..." 

Gilbert leaned back against him more and narrowed his eyes. Ivan sounded so lost and concerned and that was sweet, but he blushed at the options Ivan had given him. None of them sounded bad; he wanted all of it.

"Keep... Keep touching me, like you were doing..."

Ivan perked up a bit and smiled. Hearing Gilbert give him instructions was a huge relief. He moved his hand down and grasped Gilbert's cock again, earning that same little gasp and shifting from the other. Going slow, he began to stroke up and down, using his pre-cum to slick his skin to make it easier to touch. Gilbert breathed out and tilted his head back, Ivan saw his eyes slide shut, white lashes kissing his flushed cheeks — he looked so at peace and contented with what he was feeling and it filled Ivan with pride. Ivan squeezed him some more as he stroked him and moved his other hand back to Gilbert's nipple, slipping under his tank top once again. Gilbert arched up when he felt Ivan pinch his nipple and he moaned. The hand on his cock sped up and Gilbert began to pant heavier, whimpering softly every few seconds as his body inched closer and closer to an orgasm. His nipple was hard and poked up but Ivan continued to rub and pinch it to the point that it bordered on being painful. Gilbert never realized how sensitive his nipples were until Ivan started to touch them, nor did he realize how much he liked it.

Gilbert's fingers tightened in Ivan's pant legs to his sides and his hips jolted up, his voice rose a bit and he grit his teeth, tilting his head back. Ivan looked down at him and saw his eyes squeezed shut, his whole face painted with pleasure. Ivan knew he was about to cum so he moved faster until he felt the other's body twitch and let out a startled moan, and felt the warmth of semen drip down his hand.

Immediately Ivan shifted forward into a sitting position and grabbed Gilbert's chin with his clean hand, twisted him slightly, and then kissed him passionately. During the kiss, Ivan shifted their bodies so Gilbert was under him again, his own body suspended above him as he deepened the kiss and explored every centimeter of Gilbert's mouth. After several minutes, Ivan pulled back and cupped Gilbert's jaw.

"Can I prepare you now? I want to," Ivan said. 

Gilbert nodded as he panted heavily. He was ready for more and wanted it just as badly as Ivan. The vampire smiled and showed his fangs, which caught Gilbert's attention. Ivan took a moment to rummage through a nightstand beside the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube and condoms. When he was about to open the bottle, Gilbert reached up and touched his lips, surprising the vampire. 

"Are you going to drink my blood tonight?" he asked. Ivan's eyes widened. He swallowed and his lips thinned out.

"I... I hadn't thought about it..." he lied. He wanted to taste Gilbert's blood so bad.

"You can play the part, if you want—"

"Gilbert, stop," Ivan interrupted him and pushed his shoulders to the bed. "Do you understand that I could kill you if I lost control?"

"I don't think you will. Just look at you." Gilbert reached up and pushed his thumb against Ivan's upper lip to reveal a fang.

Ivan narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed with worry.

"I don't want to hurt you, Gilbert..." he said and sat on Gilbert's thighs. "If I feed on you..."

Gilbert rested back against the bed and closed his eyes. "You haven't hurt me yet, and you've been holding back all night." He moved his hand to cup Ivan's cheek.

"You're sweet, but... aren't you scared? Don't you understand that I'd be stealing your life? It's not normal..."

"I came to a vampire's lair willingly, I think I'm alright with it."

Ivan grit his teeth and accepted it. In a way, he felt happy that Gilbert was so okay with what he was and what he needed to survive.

"Fine," Ivan gave in and looked down at Gilbert with shining eyes as he shifted off of him. "I'll think about it later, but right now I have another hunger to satisfy. Spread your legs."

Gilbert felt his heart jump and his body got warm, cheeks bright red. The command made him even hornier. He slipped one ankle out of his underwear and shyly spread one leg to the side. Ivan moved between them and lifted his legs more, pushing them close to Gilbert's torso. The position made Gilbert squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment; being on display like that, so spread out, made him feel so exposed and weird, not to mention how easily Ivan manhandled his body. Ivan popped the cap on the lube open and squeezed some onto his hand.

"You ready?" he asked, and Gilbert nodded as he held his hands to his chest with anticipation. Ivan touched his butt. "You said you washed here, but you've touched back here, right? I'm not the first?"

Gilbert tutted loudly and looked away.

"Of course I have! But, you're the first...person, but...I..." His confidence dwindled quickly.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." Ivan pressed his fingers against Gilbert's hole and saw him jolt and whine. He began to slowly massage the area to get Gilbert used to his touch before he pushed against it harder. A single finger slipped in and Gilbert whimpered, but Ivan continued. He leaned down and kissed Gilbert's lips as his finger delved deeper and deeper, and began to thrust in and out of him. He added another finger and began to stretch him properly, all while Ivan swallowed Gilbert's moans and whines as he worked.

Something compelled Ivan to bite Gilbert's lip. When he tasted a slight hint of iron he pulled back and looked down at Gilbert; there was a small stain of blood on his pink lips that made Ivan's vision blur for a moment. He licked his own lips and tasted the sweet blood again, and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with fear in his voice.

"Don't be," Gilbert replied and wrapped his arms around the other. "I liked it." He playfully bit Ivan's bottom lip and tugged it before he let go and tilted his head back in pleasure. "It feels good, all of it."

Ivan blushed and pushed his fingers deeper against Gilbert's prostate. Gilbert gasped and arched up as nails dug into Ivan's shirt. Ivan spread his fingers and stretched Gilbert more, he felt the body resist against him, but as he continued, the muscles loosened and allowed the intrusion. He thought for a moment about if Gilbert was ready, but opted for more preparation. 

Moving back down Gilbert's body, Gilbert stroked along his stomach and pushed his tank top up.

"Can you take that off too? I want to see all of you," Ivan said.

Gilbert lifted his tank top over his head, stretching his arms over his head in a sexy display that left Ivan's mouth dry. His body was beautiful, pale white like the moon, lithe with a hint of muscle here and there, abs that had a bit of definition to them, and small pink nipples that were both erect. Gilbert had a thin frame but it was clear that he took care of himself and had some strength; it was no match for Ivan though — a supernatural being's physical strength was something no human could match. Ivan jammed his fingers in a bit roughly and hit Gilbert's prostate, causing him to jolt and gasp, his face twisting into overwhelmed pleasure.

"You're gorgeous, I've never seen a more beautiful person in my life."

Gilbert chuckled breathily.

"Really? In all five-hundred years?"

"Not a single person." Ivan kissed his belly. His free hand wrapped around Gilbert's cock and began to work it back to life, all while he left quick kisses and teasing little bites all along his belly and hips, leaving Gilbert writhing and whining at his mercy. "I want to make you mine. Is that okay?"

Gilbert tangled his fingers in Ivan's hair. Deep down he knew it was an act. This was still a one-night-stand, regardless of how he felt or what sweet words Ivan fed him. On the surface, however, he wanted nothing more than to become Ivan's lover — his mistress, his toy, his food. He didn't really care at that moment.

"Yeah, it's okay." Immediately Gilbert dug his fingers into Ivan's hair when he felt lips on his cock. It was so soft and the slight chill of Ivan's lips made him shiver. Perhaps he should be more concerned about why Ivan was so cold, but he'd come this far and he didn't care.

Within seconds Ivan took Gilbert's cock into his mouth and began to bob his head. He licked his tongue around the tip and didn't take it too far in, for fear of stabbing the sensitive thing with his fangs. Regardless, Gilbert seemed to enjoy the treatment and moaned out a string of little moans as Ivan licked under his tip at the sensitive nerves, all while his fingers still worked his insides loose. 

"I-Ivan, stop..." Gilbert tugged on Ivan's hair and he looked up. "I'm gonna cum again..."

Ivan licked his lips.

"I know."

"But... You haven't yet..."

Ivan looked surprised for a moment at Gilbert's innocence and then smiled sweetly.

"Oh, my love, don't worry about that, just focus on feeling good."

Ivan went back down and sucked the tip of his cock tightly, sucking pre-cum out of him and tasting him. Bitter and salty but Ivan loved it. Gilbert's cock looked like a little fruit in his hands, pink and white like strawberries and cream. Just like a sweet treat. His fingers curled inside of him and repeatedly rubbed against his prostate. Within a minute Gilbert was whimpering for him and moaning until he came again. Ivan swallowed him and licked his licks, and pulled his fingers out.

"So good..." Ivan said and wiped his thumb across his lip, then licked his thumb. Gilbert watched him from behind his forearm, having covered his eyes with embarrassment as he panted heavily.

"I should be saying that about you..." Gilbert told him as he caught his breath. "I've never felt so good..."

Ivan unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and let Gilbert see his body, and Gilbert gazed at him. He wasn't too muscular, not enough to turn Gilbert off, and had a bigger bone structure. He was large in general, and his physique made Gilbert want to be lifted and fucked by him. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

"Take off your pants already, I can see your dick poking through," Gilbert complained and tried to act like he wasn't embarrassed or nervous about what he just said. Ivan saw how red he was, though, but he appreciated that Gilbert could tell him what he wanted.

"Someone's impatient." Ivan chuckled and undid his belt. He let his erection free and began to stroke himself. Gilbert watched curiously, almost enthralled. Ivan was big, of course he was. Gilbert felt his groin twist with arousal as he watched Ivan touch himself. Pre-cum beaded at the tip and then trickled down where it got caught by Ivan's hand and smeared across his skin. Watching the display made Gilbert feel nervous anticipation for what was coming next. It was hard to believe that his body could take something like that inside when just two fingers felt uncomfortable; but if that felt good, how good would his cock feel? Ivan saw him staring as he pondered the question.

"Stop staring, you're making me blush," he said.

"Shut up," Gilbert retorted but then noticed that Ivan was indeed blushing. Ivan seemed shy about it, and Gilbert found it cute. "What? Feeling insecure? You shouldn't, not with that thing."

Ivan laughed but he turned his eyes away.

"That's not it... I'm just not used to my lover watching me so closely..."

"How could they focus on anything else?" 

"Stop talking about it..." he mumbled, still unable to look at the other. "There usually isn't much talking with others..."

Gilbert smiled and touched Ivan's head. 

"Thought you said talking during sex was important?" Gilbert teased with a tired chuckle.

Ivan blushed and lowered his head to hide his embarrassed expression. Gilbert was getting to him more and made him feel shy. He wasn't one to get shy about these things; he was too old to be feeling bashful like a young man in love. Yet, he was. 

After a minute, Ivan stopped stroking himself and positioned himself between Gilbert's legs. Gilbert sat up using his elbows and looked alarmed.

"Are we doing it now?"

Ivan looked at him upon hearing the worried tone in his voice.

"Soon, just a few more things. Are you still okay with this?"

Gilbert pouted and lowered his head shyly.

"I am," he answered. "I'm just wondering...if it's okay to put it in yet..."

Ivan smiled.

"Impatient?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"Worried about it hurting."

Ivan's lips frowned and he cupped Gilbert's cheek.

"I'll do whatever I can to make it comfortable. I can keep stretching you if that'd make you feel better?" Ivan asked.

"Do you think I need it?"

"Honestly, you should be okay. I'll use more lube before we start, so it's just a matter of taking our time and letting your body adjust to mine."

Gilbert scratched his neck. It sounded like Ivan knew what he was doing, so he trusted him. Still, glancing down at Ivan's cock made him feel that nervous excitement again. He wanted it, but the size and girth made him a little nervous. The last thing he wanted was to bleed.

"Alright, then I'm ready."

Ivan kissed his lips softly.

"Do you mind if we do it from behind at first? It's easier in the beginning. It'll be easier on your body."

Gilbert blushed. 

"You mean, like...how dogs do it?"

Ivan stared at him and blinked in surprise, and then laughed heartily.

"I suppose so. Your generation has dubbed it, 'Doggy Style,' haven't they?" he chuckled and Gilbert looked embarrassed. "So, why don't you get on your hands and knees?" he asked with a sultry voice.

Gilbert hated how sexy Ivan was although couldn't deny that being told what to do was pretty hot. He hesitantly shifted into a sitting position, though nervous and it was obvious to Ivan. Wanting to comfort him, Ivan kissed his lips softly and smiled at him, his eyes soft and supportive. Gilbert swallowed and felt himself relax a bit, so he shifted on his hands until he was kneeling in front of Ivan with his back to him. 

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. Ivan pressed his body to Gilbert's back and the cold of his skin made him shiver and gasp.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hug you," Ivan whispered into Gilbert's nape. Gilbert chuckled and rubbed at Ivan's arms.

"You're a sweet blood-thirsty monster aren't you?" he joked. 

Ivan's eyes went a bit dark, then he let him go. As he did, he slid his fingertips along Gilbert's spine, making his body writhe with his touch, shivering as he reached his lower back. His fingers grazed over his ass then down under him and stroked across his wet hole, and then curled under where his palm cupped his balls. Gilbert gave a little squeak and closed his eyes as Ivan squeezed him leisurely.

"You haven't seen true bloodlust, Gilbert. I could show you if you wanted, but I told you already, I have another hunger to satisfy."

There was an intensity to Ivan's voice that Gilbert hadn't heard yet and it sent chills down his spine. He wanted to live out the fantasy; to see Ivan crave his blood and show him what bloodlust looked like, and he wasn't sure why. 

After a few squeezes, Ivan released him and leaned back. He grabbed the lube again, opened it, and squeezed some onto his hand. Gilbert felt the cold wet sensation against him again, but this time Ivan used his other hand as well to spread him open, while the other slathered him with lube. Then, he felt the neck of the bottle push against him and gasped. Ivan squeezed it and filled Gilbert's insides with it. He placed the bottle on the nightstand and grabbed a condom as well, ripped the package, and began to prepare it. 

Gilbert could hear it behind him but he was focused on clenching his body since if he didn't he immediately felt lube leak out and it embarrassed him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ivan rolling the condom onto himself. His heart began to beat faster as he realized it was truly happening. Ivan leaned over him and kissed his back.

"Are you ready, my love?" Ivan asked, groping at Gilbert's hips.

Gilbert closed his eyes and nodded. Ivan calling him his 'love' made his heart pound.

"Yeah," he answered. Ivan heard the shake in his voice and hugged him. He let his erection press against his body so he could feel him. Surprisingly he felt warmer now and Gilbert shuddered.

"Just relax and breathe. If it's too uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop."

As Ivan moved back to position himself, Gilbert reached backward and grabbed Ivan's wrist, lowered his head and grit his teeth. Ivan watched him curiously; he didn't know what Gilbert was trying to say.

"Gilbert?" Ivan inquired.

"Once... Once you're in, I want to look at you..." Gilbert said with some shy nervousness. Ivan was stunned for a moment before he smiled in endearment. He understood now and found it sweet. Gilbert really was a special human.

"Yes, I understand," Ivan said and kissed Gilbert's shoulder once before he got back into position. First, he gently rubbed at Gilbert's butt and groped his skin. Then he pushed his thumbs to each side of his pink hole and spread it, allowing lube to leak out of him and drop down his thigh. 

What a sight he had before him. This pale man bent over, ass high in the air, head practically pushed against the soft grey comforter of the bed. His body was just begging for him, and he'd forgotten what it felt like to be desired — to feel the pure lust of a human.

Slowly, Ivan pushed forward as he guided his cock to Gilbert's hole. Gilbert felt the tip push in and stretch his body and soon it became a bit uncomfortable.

"Gilbert..." Ivan panted and pressed his forehead to Gilbert's sweaty back. "How...how are you doing?" 

Gilbert grunted and lifted his head. He couldn't help but hyperfocus on what he felt, but when Ivan called his name again he turned his head a bit.

"I don't like this position..." he mumbled. He hated it, in fact. He wanted to face the one person he was sleeping with; wanted to see his face and be able to touch him. 

"I know, but bear it for a bit longer, okay?" Ivan kissed Gilbert's back and continued to slowly push in. He fully breached the area where his fingers stopped and felt Gilbert's inner muscles try to reject him, but he kept going. As he went deeper he saw Gilbert start to shake and grunt. It had to be uncomfortable and weird for his first time, so Ivan wrapped one arm around him and rubbed at his belly.

"I'm almost there..." Ivan told him and Gilbert whined in response. Ivan jerked his hips forward a bit and felt his thighs connect with the back of Gilbert's. Gilbert gasped out as a surge of pleasure went through him and he began to pant.

"There..." Ivan whispered and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder as he breathed heavily. "You feel so good..." 

Gilbert grunted again, feeling a bit helpless and still unhappy with the position. Ivan realized that so be grabbed one of Gilbert's legs and slowly lifted him. Gilbert supported himself with his arms as his body was turned effortlessly until he was lying on his back. 

Gilbert stared up at Ivan and saw the look of lust in his eyes. That's what he wanted to see. He loved the look on Ivan's face like he was overwhelmed. Never did he think he'd see someone look like that for him. 

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Ivan's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Ivan panted out and touched Gilbert's face. Gilbert nodded.

"It feels good..." he muttered and closed his eyes. "Feels weird, but..."

Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert's lips, lowering his body down so he was resting on top of him. Long, pale legs wrapped around Ivan's hips as he kissed him, and he wrapped his arms under Gilbert's body to hold him. One of Gilbert's arms tightened around his shoulder while his other hand tangled in the back of Ivan's hair. Ivan moaned and rocked his hips forward, pushed himself inside of Gilbert again and pulled a soft pleasured sound from him. He felt his fingers twitch and dig into him, gripping his hair tightly.

"I'll go slow, okay?" Ivan told him so he could prepare, but was surprised when Gilbert suddenly kissed him and tightened his legs around him. Ivan felt his heart race; something that he thought his body had forgotten how to do. This human made him feel alive again.

"Okay," Gilbert mumbled and buried his face into Ivan's neck. He felt so good even before Ivan started moving. The feeling of being filled up by another, being held so lovingly and kissed so gently. It wasn't normal for one-night-stands, right? He didn't have anyone other than Francis to base the experiences on, but he didn't think there'd be so much...emotion involved. 

The sudden sensation that filled him as Ivan pulled out surprised him, he felt his body be pulled with the motion, it gripped onto Ivan like it wanted to keep him there. The sound their bodies made together caused Gilbert to blush and whine; it twisted his groin with new, intense bursts of arousal. Ivan chuckled when he saw how Gilbert reacted and wanted to make this as pleasurable as he could for his lover. 

With one fluid movement, Ivan buried himself back inside and pushed against Gilbert's prostate. The man moaned and gasped loudly, arching his back off the bed as little broken gasps trailed after. Ivan started to repeat the movement. He adored Gilbert's sounds; how he couldn't keep them inside and how he wasn't even trying to. Hearing his lover told him that he was doing good, that it felt good for him as well.

Then Ivan gasped loudly and moaned. He felt Gilbert's body squeeze him several times and constrict around him.

"G-Gilbert...?" he panted heavily. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine. I just...wanted to see how you'd react to that..."

Ivan blushed and stared down at the angel in his arms. He couldn't handle it.

"Forgive me..." Ivan said and lowered his head. He suddenly picked Gilbert up with ease and slammed into him. Gilbert cried out and clung to him desperately as Ivan began a powerful rhythm as he inside of him. Everything went white and Gilbert lost track of time but he felt every thrust that shook his body, heard the sounds of their bodies together. It just felt _so_ good. Ivan practically smothered him with his body, held him a few inches of the bed as he used his strength to thrust and move Gilbert as he wished. Ivan wanted to devour him, he wanted to make this human cry out for him, to feel the pleasure of sex and cling to him. Ivan could feel Gilbert twitch and dig his nails into his skin, all while he moaned loudly for him like it was all his body could do.

Gilbert clung to Ivan desperately. He could already feel another orgasm coming and he hated it. He didn't want it to end or stop; he wanted to feel that pressure in his groin for longer, that tickling sensation across his whole body as he sweat from Ivan working him hard.

"Iv— _Ah!_, I-Ivan..." he moaned and grunted as Ivan slammed into him without slowing. "I'm... I'm— uhn..."

Ivan clutched him tight to his body for a moment and growled deeply as he moaned, and then dropped Gilbert onto the bed, pulling his cock out completely in the process. Above him, Gilbert saw those darkened eyes and bright lavender irises staring down at him again, Ivan's ears began to grow larger and more pointed, and suddenly two dark wings unfurled from his back and flapped loudly. Despite the monstrous form before him, how his skin had turned a darker gray, his face was still the same. The same pleasured expression, the same soft features. The same Ivan.

Gilbert reached up and touched Ivan's face and smiled.

"You're not done with me already, are you?" he asked softly.

Ivan bit his lip and his fang drew blood immediately. It was so hard to control himself — to not drain this human of all his blood right then and there. He leaned down and gripped Gilbert's hips with his hands now tipped with black nails. As Ivan neared him, Gilbert wrapped his arms around his neck, and then licked his lip to taste his blood. Ivan closed his eyes, and then Gilbert saw something unexpected — At the corners of Ivan's eyes, little tears formed and slid down his cheeks. Gilbert wiped at the tears, then pulled him down closer to him and gazed over his face.

"I don't know why you're crying, but I'm here," Gilbert whispered, rubbing Ivan's cheek. Ivan whimpered and looked like he was about to cry more.

"Thank you," Ivan said and sniffled. "I didn't mean to...get like this during sex... I'm sorry."

Gilbert laughed softly. 

"You're fine, just relax. We can keep going when you're ready."

It was Ivan who laughed then.

"I want to keep going," Ivan spoke and lifted Gilbert's hips again. "I want to... I want to make you mine..."

Gilbert nuzzled his nose into Ivan's cheek and chuckled.

"You're cute," he said. Suddenly he felt Ivan's cock breach him again and push past the first ring of muscle. Instead of thrusting deep inside as he expected, it was just the tip at first. Ivan changed positions and lifted him more into his lap so Gilbert was straddling him.

"I want you like this. Is that okay?" Ivan asked. Gilbert nodded and held Ivan's shoulders. "Go at your own pace."

Gilbert blushed and looked away shyly. He adjusted himself a bit and looked at Ivan's sweet smile. Slowly, he began to push himself down. There were still hands on his hips so it made easier to stay still, but as Ivan's cock went deeper he couldn't help but squirm and whine at the feeling. He was stretched so wide and felt the other so deep that it was almost too uncomfortable, but there was so much love and pleasure in Ivan's touches that he paid no mind to it.

Gilbert was hesitant and that was fine; it allowed Ivangave Ivan the opportunity to lean down kiss Gilbert's nipple. The sudden touch surprised Gilbert and made his body tense. Ivan moaned as he felt the tight squeeze him, but he continued to lick at the nipple until it was bright pink and even more erect. As he moved his lips to the other one, his fingers came up to pinch the one he'd already loved on. Gilbert's body was shaking in his grasp, legs not accustomed to this sort of strain, and he audibly expressed how Ivan's affections made him feel. Ivan felt himself getting closer to his limit just from being inside.

"Gilbert..." Ivan wrapped his wings around him and inhaled the scent of his hair. "If you move, I don't think I can last much longer..."

Gilbert pushed his body down more and took the rest of Ivan in, and squeezed around him. Watching Ivan's face twist with delightful pleasure made Gilbert swell with pride, but he also felt like he was on the verge of another orgasm as well. With shaky movements due to his legs straining under him, Gilbert rode him slowly and didn't break eye contact. Ivan slid his hands up Gilbert's back and held him, supporting him as he moved. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Leaning up, Ivan kissed him softly and moaned into his mouth. 

One last thrust down pushed him over the edge. Ivan gripped onto his body, his black nails dug in but not enough to break the skin, he moaned deep as he came, and then he slumped against Gilbert's body. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and hugged his head to his chest.

Then, Ivan's wings suddenly crumbled to dust, disappearing to nothing, and his ears retracted to normal. Gilbert smiled and sighed into the sweet moment, although it felt slightly odd to enjoy such a romantic moment with his lover still buried deep inside of him. Or, maybe that wasn't so weird. He made himself chuckle at that, which caused his insides to pulse slightly around Ivan's cock.

"W-Why are you laughing...?" Ivan asked against Gilbert's chest, breathing softly.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Ivan whined at the lack of an answer but accepted it as Gilbert stroked his fingers through his hair. "I got lucky and got the sweetest vampire in the world." 

Ivan whined in embarrassment and then pulled back to look at Gilbert. He cupped his cheek and rubbed along the bone there.

"Can I...drink your blood?" he asked nervously. "Is it okay...?" 

Gilbert shifted a bit and grunted, but then nodded.

"But first...can you..." he looked down, prompting Ivan to look down at his leaking erection. One of Gilbert's hands reached down and began to stroke himself. Ivan watched for a few seconds to enjoy how Gilbert touched himself, but then grabbed his hand and stopped him. 

"Let me. I'll take care of you." 

With a sweet kiss to the corner of Gilbert's mouth, Ivan began to stroke him slowly. Then, he began to rock his hips up a bit to add a bit more pleasure. Gilbert let out a few whiny sounds and hid his face in Ivan's neck.

"No, no. Please, let me see you," Ivan pulled back and cupped Gilbert's cheek. "I want to see your face when you cum." Gilbert's face was flushed so prettily and his eyes seemed to sparkle with lust and love in the dim light of the room. Ivan loved every second of it. Carefully, Ivan lifted Gilbert and placed him onto the bed, pushed inside of him as far as he could go, nice and snug, before beginning to stroke him again. Gilbert pulled at the pillow under his head and made more little noises as his body felt nothing but ecstasy, all while Ivan gazed down at him lovingly.

This wasn't what Ivan expected the night to be. He was bored and wanted to play — to tease some horny human but instead, he found this amazing person who he felt such adoration for. Ivan didn't want to let him go — not ever.

Watching his every move, Ivan was enthralled with Gilbert and how his body writhed and shifted under him, all spread out for him — _because_ of him. It wasn't long before Gilbert began to tug at the bedding desperately and frantically panted right before his orgasm hit. His hips convulsed forward, and he clamped down around Ivan and made the vampire grunt as he spurted semen across his stomach. 

Gilbert panted heavily with exertion and hid his face in his elbow. Ivan watched him, breathing softly and admiring the sweaty body under him. Finally, he pulled out of Gilbert completely, Gilbert reached down and fingered at his entrance, and felt the excessive amount of lube drop out of him. It didn't hurt as he gently inserted a finger, and instead, he was embarrassed by how his hole gaped a bit and was so easy to enter. Ivan eyed him out of the corner of his eye and already felt himself getting aroused again. He didn't want to push Gilbert too much, though. 

Ivan shifted and sat with his legs off of the bed, which Gilbert noticed after a few seconds. 

"Ivan?" Gilbert rolled onto his side to get closer to him. He saw Ivan's arms moving as he fussed with something. After a moment, Ivan stood up and walked across the room to a trashcan. Gilbert saw then that he was throwing the condom away and he felt a little embarrassed. Ivan walked back over and stood beside the bed and just looked down at Gilbert, naked and resting on his side. He smiled at him and then turned to the nightstand where he grabbed a small package of tissues.

"Here, to clean up."

Gilbert suddenly rolled onto his back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Ivan laughed.

"Oh it's fine, I'll have to wash the bedding anyway. You leaked a lot of lube onto it while you were fingering yourself." Watching Gilbert's face turn another shader darker was purely delightful and Ivan laughed. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed some tissues. Without hesitation, he pressed them to Gilbert's hole and began to rub.

"W-Wait what are you doing?" Gilbert stuttered and curled his legs up some.

"Cleaning you," Ivan said with a smile and then used his other hand to spread Gilbert's body so more would leak out. "You'll probably have to shower to really get everything out but this'll at least make it more comfortable for now." Gilbert hid his face in his arms and twisted his torso so he was turned away from Ivan as he continued to rub at him. It was cute how embarrassed he was. After, Ivan used more tissues to clean Gilbert's stomach off and then tossed them away as well.

Once he was done he sat beside Gilbert again. Gilbert lifted his torso and supported it with his elbows, arms folded down on the bed.

"So... Are you going to drink my blood?" he asked with expectation in his voice. 

Ivan recoiled a bit and blushed. He had forgotten about that, and Gilbert seemed to want it more than he did, but he nodded. Gilbert jumped up onto his knees, lifted one leg over Ivan's lap, and straddled him.

"I like this position, I get to be closer to you," he said and smiled cutely. Ivan rubbed his arms and then looked him straight in the eye.

"This'll hurt, you know that... And... you might feel dizzy after..."

Gilbert then wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and pressed their torsos together.

"That's fine. I trust you."

At that, Ivan hugged him tightly and his lips found Gilbert's neck. He kissed a spot and then licked it repeatedly as if preparing it. Gilbert then felt two sharp fangs poke against him. He felt Ivan hesitate for a moment, so he gently squeezed his arms to encourage Ivan and let him know it was okay. The fangs snapped down and pierced through every layer of his skin. He gasped out and grit his teeth to stifle his whimpers of pain and his fingers dug into Ivan's skin. Immediately blood started to seep out and trickle down his skin. Instinctually, Gilbert began to squirm and shift in pain and his eyes welled up.

Then there was something else — a soft warmth in his neck that spread down to his toes. It was delightful and almost made him feel aroused again but in the purest way. Ivan's fangs popped out of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered and then kissed the bite, then licked it, causing Gilbert to whine in pain and pleasure. His lips wrapped around the bleeding wounds and then he began to suck the blood out. As the sweet taste of iron covered his tongue, Ivan's eyes flared again, his fingers gripped tighter on Gilbert's flesh and he sucked harder as if desperate for every drop. He growled and grunted as his hunger was satiated, like how a hot drink revitalizes and warms the body after being out in the cold.

The noises from Ivan's mouth made Gilbert feel embarrassed and aroused, and the slight pain made it feel like he shouldn't be turned on by it. However, with how Ivan was clutching him to his body, he couldn't help but feel like he was doing something sinful and special all at the same time. Overall, it wasn't as painful as he thought it'd be. Like a bee sting or injection at first, now there was warmth pulsing through his body.

However, that warmth began to fade and after a few minutes. Gilbert felt a chill, his vision blurred a bit, and he felt sleepy. 

"Iv...an..." he groaned as his fingers loosened from Ivan's clothes. Before he knew it, he had slumped down in Ivan's arms. The last thing he saw was Ivan looking down at him with glowing lavender eyes, and streaks of blood down his chin. Still, he smiled and reached up to touch Ivan's cheek, but before he could reach him, he fainted, and his hand fell limply to the bed.

Groggily, Gilbert's eyes fluttered open. The room was still dark with just bits of natural sunlight leaking in through the curtains. He sat up and felt pain in his neck and reactively touched it. He felt a bandage around his neck and then remembered what happened. Alarmed, he looked around the room. The lube bottle, condoms, and tissues were still on the nightstand, but Ivan was nowhere to be seen. Just as panic was starting to rise, the door opened and Ivan walked in with wet hair and nothing but a towel around his waist. Gilbert stared like an idiot in heat.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't wake you up?" Ivan said and closed the door. He went to his dresser and rummaged through it.

"No, I don't think you did..." Gilbert watched him and shifted. He felt some discomfort in his lower back and it made him blush as more of the previous night played out in his head.

"I wasn't sure when you'd wake up. I was getting kind of worried. How do you feel?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder. 

"I'm fine. A little sore but it's okay," Gilbert said and then moved to get out of bed, his thighs and hips felt sore and he wobbled a bit, and his head felt a bit light. Ivan ran to him when he saw Gilbert's unbalance and held his arm.

"Careful! You're still weak from me, um... feeding on you." He felt strange saying it now.

"Really? It's mainly my ass that hurts," Gilbert teased and smiled up at him. Ivan blushed and looked away. "A-Anyway. Sorry I slept so long. I should probably go now, though..." 

Suddenly Ivan lifted Gilbert into his arms and tossed him onto the bed. Gilbert grunted as he landed on his stomach, but as he got up to look at Ivan, the vampire had already climbed on top of him and pinned him to the bed. In that short time, Ivan seemed to have lost his towel and Gilbert felt his cock pressed against him.

"I'm sorry, you can't leave yet," Ivan told him and rubbed his arm. "Your clothes are dirty, and you haven't eaten. I can't let you go home like this." Ivan started to kiss along Gilbert's neck, against the bandage he had wrapped around him while he was sleeping. He inhaled. "You're dirty too, you need to shower. You smell like sweat and sex..."

Gilbert blushed and tried to crawl away but Ivan's weight kept him in place.

"W-Why are you acting like this? Let me go..." he grumbled, though part of him loved the type of talk Ivan was giving him. Ivan hugged him and pressed his forehead into his back.

"I...I don't want you to leave... I want you to be mine," Ivan admitted. He knew it was silly, that a one-night-stand wasn't something to get emotional about, but Ivan had gone years without feeling so much attachment to someone — he couldn't let Gilbert slip away.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and then squeezed them shut. He had expected to just wake up and then awkwardly leave Ivan's house, but instead, Ivan was practically begging him to stay. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Okay. I...I'll stay and be yours...if you promise me something."

Ivan perked up.

"What? What is it!? Anything!" he spoke excited, anxiously awaiting Gilbert's answer.

Gilbert blushed and buried his head in the pillow. 

"Take me on a date today."

Ivan was surprised, but then remembered Gilbert's feelings on sleeping with a stranger and the whole one-night-stand thing. He smiled and kissed Gilbert's shoulder.

"Alright, wherever you want to go, we'll go," Ivan said. "I'll take you out tomorrow too, and the next day, and the next," he spoke between kissing Gilbert's skin.

Gilbert grumbled in embarrassment.

"Get off, you're crushing me."

Ivan chuckled and rolled off of him.

The two laid there together cuddled against each other for a while, but then Gilbert's ears picked up on a faint noise. He realized that it was his phone vibrating. He clambered to find it and yanked it out of his pants pocket. He groaned in horror as he saw that he had just missed a call from his brother, and saw about twenty unread messages and seven missed calls from Ludwig, as well as from both Francis and Antonio.

"_Oh no._"

Ivan sat up in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"My friends I went to the club with last night. I uh... I didn't tell them I was going with you, so I just kinda...disappeared." Ivan laughed and Gilbert rolled his eyes. He opened his message app and sent a message saying that he was okay and that he went home with someone.

Within seconds his phone went off and they had both messaged back with shocked emoji faces and texts filled with capital letters. 

Gilbert glared at his phone and growled.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked.

"They don't believe me!" Gilbert yelled in irritation and threw his phone on the bed. "They think I'm too prude to have a one-night-stand!" 

Ivan picked up Gilbert's phone as he was yelling and fuming. On the screen saw a text from one of his friends that said, _'Sure you did, virgin,'_ Ivan smirked a bit at that. Another one said, _'Pics or it didn't happen'_. He pondered for a moment, then he suddenly pulled Gilbert against his chest, surprising him. He covered their privates with a blanket but left their chests exposed, and held the phone out in front of them.

"This'll convince them, yeah?" Ivan smiled and took a photo. Gilbert looked horrified and embarrassed as he realized that Ivan had taken a picture.

"Ah! Give that to me!" Gilbert reached for his phone, but Ivan kissed him instead, holding the phone out of his reach. Immediately, Gilbert went docile in Ivan's arms and kissed him back.

After a moment, Gilbert growled and took the phone. He saw the photo Ivan took of them, and he was surprised by how cute it was. He was cuddled against Ivan's chest and to his surprise, he looked so happy. Ivan had caught them at a moment where they both had sweet smiles on their faces and genuinely looked happy. Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed, already knowing that he was going to regret what he was about to do, and then he sent the photo to his group chat with Francis and Antonio. He texted his brother that he was alright, set the phone to silent, and placed it on the nightstand. Then he tackled Ivan back to the bed into a cuddle.

"You're adorable," Ivan cooed and held him tight. "What do you think your friends will say?"

Gilbert stretched in his arms.

"Who knows? They probably still won't believe it."

"Interesting friends you have," Ivan commented. "I just realized. That's our first picture as a couple."

"Be quiet," Gilbert grumbled in embarrassment.

"I should take more pictures, maybe when we're having sex," Ivan whispered and squeezed Gilbert's butt.

"H-Hey! Don't share those with anyone!"

Ivan laughed and made a mental note of how Gilbert didn't seem upset about the idea of him taking the photos to begin with.

"Oh I wouldn't show them to anyone. They'd just be for me, and for you."

Gilbert groaned and weakly punched Ivan in the stomach, then pressed his forehead against Ivan's chest in a way that got Ivan's attention.

"This...isn't weird, is it? Like... We met at a club last night and fucked, now we're dating? I think? And you're a vampire, like a _real_ vampire."

Ivan pet Gilbert's hair; he could tell that Gilbert's mind was unsettled by what had happened and he was still coming to grips with Ivan's very existence. 

"In my experience, people find relationships sometimes in the most unconventional ways, and sometimes people just connect, and I don't think our story is any different," he paused and gently slid a finger under Gilbert's jaw to make him look up. "Are you happy? Do you regret last night?"

Gilbert looked at him as if he couldn't believe Ivan would even ask such a thing, and shook his head.

"No... I think I'm just overthinking it..."

Ivan kissed his forehead. 

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Ivan said and hugged him. 

Gilbert rested his head on Ivan's chest.

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

Ivan rolled over a bit so Gilbert was lying nearly under him.

"We should take a shower together, and then I'll make breakfast, and then later we'll go out for our date, and then, well... I can take you home, or you can stay here again, if you want to..."

"Sounds like you want me to stay another night," Gilbert cooed and kissed Ivan's jaw.

"I do," Ivan said and tightened his arms. "I want you to stay every night, but I know you can't."

"Well, classes are out in a few weeks, then you can have me all to yourself."

Ivan liked that idea and nuzzled against Gilbert's head. His body was still cold but where Gilbert's bare skin touched him it felt warmer. His heart was beating faster than usual and he sighed. Truly, he couldn't believe that he found Gilbert. Out of everyone in that club, this one human caught his attention and allowed him into his life, accepted his nature, and became his. 

"So, shall we take a shower?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert glanced up and looked at him suspiciously.

"Didn't you just take a shower?" Gilbert asked as he reached up and rubbed a lock of Ivan's still-wet hair between his fingers.

"Oh Gilbert," Ivan chuckled and slipped his hands down to Gilbert's lower back. It was then, without Ivan even saying it, that Gilbert understood.

"You pervert." Gilbert rolled his eyes but leaned up to kiss Ivan's lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

Ivan blushed as a wide grin spread across Gilbert's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕
> 
> "I'll write some vampire smut," I said. Sure, right. I took my expectations for this PwP one-shot, which was supposed to only be maybe 3k words, and smashed them into oblivion and I made a nearly 13k word fic that's still very pornographic but has a plot, _kinda_, and has emotion and love in it.
> 
> Most of this was basically a fever dream. I've been feeling ill for the past week and I spent like maybe 3 solid days of writing on this and I forgot half of what I wrote because I don't think I was fully conscious for it.
> 
> You're welcome, I guess?? Is that what I say here? Do I apologize?? I don't know anymore. Thanks for reading if you're still here.
> 
> —
> 
> **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
-Despite it being much longer than I originally expected, this was so fun to write. I love assertive Ivan. Sexy, seductive Ivan with a horny Gilbert who wants him just as bad, but is just shy about his feelings and desires.  
-Soft vampire!Ivan being sweet on a human and taking care of him ugh kill me.  
-I'll die with virgin Gilbert. We all know this.  
-Francis and Antonio are of course the friends who convinced Gilbert to go to the club. No question.  
-I don't HC Gil as demisexual or gray-ace or anything like that. I think he was just raised a certain way and wants to have a connection with the person he's having sex with but can still feel sexual arousal and be interested in people who he's not close to. Clearly, he just fucked a vampire he met at a club. He's just a gay who's also a shy boy at times but still wants that D.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>


End file.
